


Joyful Surprise

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Family, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ryo’s in San Francisco because his uncle is in hospital. Missing his lover, he gets an unexpected surprise.
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Kudos: 3





	Joyful Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 5: Joy at slashficlets. 
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

Ryo had never imagined how happy just hearing someone’s voice over the phone could make him feel. All the stories he’d heard growing up about how seeing someone you loved, or hearing their voice, or even just thinking about them could make your heart skip a beat… he’d never experienced that for himself so he’d simply never believed it. Not until now.

He’d been feeling pretty low after hearing his Uncle had suffered a heart attack, and he’d caught the next flight to San Francisco to visit him in the hospital, and to be there for his aunt, whatever happened. That had been two days ago and now, after a double bypass, Uncle Rick was doing much better. The surgery had gone well and he was expected to make a full recovery. Ryo would be staying for the rest of the week anyway, it had been far too long since he’d spent time with his aunt and uncle, and he owed them for taking him in after his parents were killed, but it meant he was a very long way away from his lover, and he missed Dee a lot.

That was why when his phone had rung and he’d answered it without thinking, his heart had started beating faster when he’d heard the voice on the other end.

“Hey, babe! How’re things in sunny California?”

“Dee! It’s good to hear your voice. I know it’s only been two days, but I miss you.” Ryo couldn’t keep the giddy grin off his face; surely it was ridiculous to feel this happy over a voice on the end of a phone line, but he did, just from knowing that nearly three thousand miles away in New York Dee had been thinking about him.

“I miss you too babe. The Big Apple’s cold and lonely without ya. How’s your uncle doin’?”

“Really well now, the surgery couldn’t have gone better. He’ll be in hospital for a while yet, but the doctors say he’s already making excellent progress.”

“That’s great news; Elena must be relieved.”

“We both are. I…” He was interrupted by a knock on the apartment door. His aunt was at the hospital, she was spending as much time as she could there, so he was on his own. “Hold on a minute, Dee; someone’s at the door, probably one of the neighbours wanting to know how Uncle Rick is.”

Crossing the room into the apartment’s small foyer, Ryo opened the door and his jaw dropped even as his heart soared at the sheer joy of seeing his lover standing there, grinning all over his face.

“DEE!” The name escaped Ryo’s lips a bit louder than he’d intended and he blushed.

For his part, Dee’s grin just got wider than ever. “Hey, babe. Surprise!”

“But…” Ryo stared at Dee, then looked down at the phone in his hand, then back at his partner, and Dee roared with laughter.

“You can hang up now, babe. I already did.”

Ryo ended the call, floundering a little.

“But how are you even here?”

“Well, I bought a ticket and then I got on a plane…”

“That’s not what I meant,” Ryo said, exasperated, poking Dee in the chest. “You’re supposed to be in New York!”

“You’re not happy to see me?”

“I didn’t say that, ‘happy’ doesn’t even come close, but how did you manage to get time off? The Chief only authorised my request for a week off because of the distances involved.”

“Drake and I closed the Martello case; you were right, it was the stepfather, we finally gathered enough evidence to nail the bastard. Anyway, the old badger was suitably impressed so I asked if I could take a few days’ personal time, he said okay since we’ve only got that string of muggings and a couple of cold cases still open, and here I am! Do I get a kiss hello?”

Ryo pulled his partner inside and closed the door, turning just in time to be swept into Dee’s arms and kissed into the middle of next week. When the kiss ended, he was flushed and breathless, his heart beating fast. He looked at Dee, dazed, hardly able to believe his lover was really there, half believing he must be dreaming.

“Hi.” He knew the giddy grin was back, but he didn’t care because Dee’s answering grin was a perfect match.

“Hi yourself. I know it’s only been a couple days, but it feels more like forever since I last kissed you. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, an’ all that.”

“Mm.” Ryo initiated the next kiss himself.

“So,” Dee murmured when they finally broke apart, “how long until your aunt gets back?”

Checking his watch, Ryo replied, “At least a couple of hours.”

“Time for a proper reunion then.” Taking Ryo by the hand, Dee pulled his lover towards the bedroom they’d shared the last time they’d visited.

Ryo didn’t bother trying to protest; his aunt and uncle liked Dee, and besides, why shouldn’t they ride the wave of the joyful euphoria they were both feeling to its natural conclusion?

This evening he’d take Dee to the hospital to visit Uncle Rick, but for now they deserved a little time for themselves. After two days apart, surely no one would begrudge them that.

The End


End file.
